TvNimerise 3
TvNimerise 3 is Anierican television network owned by Nimerise Group. The channel broadcasts live-action series, viral videos, cartoons and webtoons. History Between June 15, 2002 - September 30, 2006, TvNimerise 3 was owned by Viacom International Media Networks Anierica, and was named MTV, specialized in worldwide and european music. On September 30, 2006, MTV Ludussia is closed by Viacom International Media Networks Anierica for reason: sold by Nimerise Group and was named TvNimerise Music, specialized in K-pop, J-rock, J-pop and original music. On May 20, 2014, TvNimerise Music switched to the 16:9 picture format. On June 19, 2017, TvNimerise Music stopped the 4:3 picture format, and then full 16:9 picture format. On March 17, 2018, TvNimerise Music is renamed TvNimerise 3, and launched in HD simulcast. On June 7, 2018, Nimerise Group announces that TvNimerise 3 becomes viral and cartoons format will change on October 1, 2018. On August 13, 2018, all TvNimerise channels was slightly redesigned follows: *All bugs was slightly moved. *All rating bugs was redesigned. *Animated special bugs was discovered. *Some channels (except TvNimerise Adult Swim, Junior/Junior XL and Mini) was shortened programming hours. On February 25, 2019, TvNimerise 3 was closed and replaced by Sholde Live from Winkom Ludussia SRL for Ludussia territories. Feeds *'Main feed:' Ludussia *'Localised feed (starting from October 1, 2018):' Erdetia, Pikeland, Neltody, Agleka Programming Current programming Main programming *''Anime Reaction In 5 Minutes'' *''TvNimerise 3 Flashback'' *''Vines In 5 Minutes'' Series programming *''American Dad!'' *''Bob's Burgers'' *''The Cleveland Show'' *''Family Guy'' *''Fear Factor'' *''Final Space'' *''Just Tattoo Of Us'' *''The Moxy Show'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''Ridiculousness'' Web series programming *''ASDFMovie'' *''Bravest Warriors'' *''Crash Zoom'' *''Dick Figures'' *''Eddsworld'' *''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures'' *''Happy Tree Friends'' *''Homestar Runner'' *''RWBY'' *''Super****ers'' Former programming Main programming *''Anime Hits'' *''Morning for Music'' *''Most Viewed on TvNimerise Music'' *''Music Flashback'' *''The Official Chart'' *''TvNimerise Music Classic'' Series programming *''16 and Pregnant'' *''Animax Musix'' *''Catfish: The TV Show'' *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' *''The iDOLM@STER'' *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' *''Love Live! Sunshine!!'' *''Teen Mom'' Logos MTV Luduzija (2002-2006).png|First logo (June 15, 2002 - September 30, 2006) (Ludussia-only) TvNimerise Music (2006-2008).png|Second logo (September 30, 2006 - July 2, 2008) (Ludussia-only) TvNimerise Music (2008-2017).png|Third logo (July 2, 2008 - June 19, 2017) (Ludussia-only) TvNimerise Music (2017-2018).png|Fourth logo (June 19, 2017 - January 1, 2018) (Ludussia-only) TvNimerise Music (Januari - Marti 2018).png|Fifth logo (January 1, 2018 - March 17, 2018) (Ludussia-only) TvNimerise 3 (2018-.n.v.).png|Sixth logo (March 17, 2018 - October 1, 2018) (Ludussia-only) TvNimerise 3 HD (2018-.n.v.).png|First HD logo (March 17, 2018 - October 1, 2018) (Ludussia-only) TvNimerise 3 (Oktobar 2018 - .n.v.).png|Last logo (October 1, 2018 - February 25, 2019) TvNimerise 3 HD (Oktobar 2018 - .n.v.).png|Last HD logo (October 1, 2018 - February 25, 2019) TvNimerise 3 +1 (2018-.n.v.).png|Last timeshift logo (November 24, 2018 - February 25, 2019) Category:Nimerise Group Category:Entertainment television channels Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Pikeland Category:Pikeland Category:Television channels in Ligholt Category:Ligholt Category:Launched in 2002 Category:Closed in 2019